The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a playlist creation method, and a playlist creation program. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus such as an apparatus for reproducing contents.
Recent years have seen the emergence of reproduction apparatuses that permit the creation of playlists each with a plurality of songs registered therein. When reproduction of a playlist is selected on the reproduction apparatus, the multiple songs registered in the selected playlist are reproduced in a predetermined sequence.
One such type of apparatus has been proposed to permit the creation of playlists based on impression values about songs such as intensity, uplifting feeling, exhilarating feeling, simplicity, and softness (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-117632).
Another such type of apparatus has been proposed to permit the creation of playlists based on the descriptions of songs, scenes evoked by songs, and situations in which songs are to be listened to, for example (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-268100).
Yet another such type of apparatus has been proposed to permit the creation of playlists based on the volume level set at the time of reproducing songs (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2010-129101).